


Eggs

by NHarmonic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Eggs are epic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: When given the motive and tools, Hannibal can be quite resourceful. Eggs are a staple used all around the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a drabble for the hell of it. Merry Christmas

It was a quiet morning, the day after a dinner party, and Hannibal found himself a little tired; mostly Will’s fault. Not that Hannibal would hold it against him. 

Will and Hannibal were in the bathroom, going through their morning routines. Will was about to shower, his first act, while Hannibal was finishing brushing his teeth, his final act.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Hannibal asked over the shower.

Will hummed, scrubbing his hair. “We still have eggs right?” he called, “Just make me eggs.”

“As you wish,” Hannibal chuckled, wiping his mouth.

When Hannibal opened the fridge, he found himself pausing as he stared. Last night’s theme had involved eggs but a problem with his supplier left him with four dozen eggs left over. Staring at the four cartons of organic chicken eggs, Hannibal suddenly had an insatiable urge overtake him.

_ “Well… Will didn’t specify…” _

Will finished getting ready for the day twenty minutes later. He smiled in satisfaction at the scent coming from the kitchen, only to frown in confusion at the conflicting scents. There was egg, sausage, peppers, and… sugar?

Will walked into the kitchen and pursed his lips at the spread. On the island was already five different dishes, and it appeared Hannibal was finishing a sixth. Glancing over, Will confirmed his suspicions; almost all four dozen eggs were gone.

“This is a little more than I had in mind,” Will said, approaching his husband.

“You should have specified,” Hannibal sniffed and poured sauce over what Will recognized as egg’s benedict.

Will snorted. “What’d you make?” he asked.

Hannibal smiled. “We have Bauernfruhstuck from Germany, Egg en Cocotte from France, Frittata from Italy, Jajka Faszerowane from Poland, Tamagoyaki from Japan, and finally, eggs benedict,” he said, pointing to each.

“All places you’ve lived in,” Will noted.

“Eggs are a staple in many countries,” Hannibal replied, like it was a coincidence. “Now please, enjoy.”

Will chuckled, shaking his head before taking a seat, followed by Hannibal. Will decided to start with the German thing.

“So what’s planned for today?” Will asked.

**End.**


End file.
